degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3575890-20160518224822
This album truly is a work of art. It not only manages to incorporate elements from her last two albums, which were very different thematically and tonally, but it's also a melting pot of various genres and eras of music. Yours Truly and My Everything were both fabulous, but they did not have nearly as much range and variety as this installment, which arguably is her best and showcases her talent the most. Okay, but without further adieu, time for a brief review per track: 1. Moonlight - This is the anthem of romance. It produces a sound that harkens back to the days of the classic love songs of the older eras, but with a modernized twist. The lyrics are just gorgeous and the melody is heaven personified. The whimsical harps add such mysiticism and a profoundly emotional resonance. This song takes you to another time and place. It's a timeless work of art and by far Ariana's best work to date. Without question, it's the stand out track that deserved to represent the album the most, but I can understand why Ari chose DW in lieu of it, given that DW fits the general theme and feel of the album much more. This one was a one-off that doesn't really fit in with the rest of the album at all, but it's a magical piece nonetheless. 2. Touch It - Oh hot damn, this is my JAM! It may not have the emotional resonance of Moonlight or the feel good woman power of Dangerous Woman - contrarily, I'm pretty sure it underscores female vulnerability as it's fixated on the theme of unrequited love. The theme isn't anything original, but I'll be damned if it isn't the catchiest track to bop to on this album. 3. Leave Me Lonely - What can I say, I love me a good angsty melancholic tune. The best part of this song though is the contrasting pitch between Macy's raw raspy (but pitch perfect) vocals and the rise and fall of Ariana's beautifully supported falsetto in this soulful 60s-inspired epic. 4. Greedy - Such a glam throwback to the disco era of the 70s/80s. Throw on your shiny disco suit and platform boots because this one is for the times! Also, got to love that the narrative is framed around Ariana's insatiable desire for her man highlighting female sexuality in a sensuous and positive light, which fits right in with the general theme of female autonomy and empowerment of this album. 5. Into You - This one is such a head banger! Combine Ari's airy vocals crescendoing against synths and a thundering club beat and you have yourself an instant night club jam! <3 6. Let Me Love You - One of my guilty pleasures among thematic cores is angst, angst, angst. This song with its sultry vibe and angst-filled rhytym reminds me fondly of Best Mistake only more sensual and angstier. The only downside is Lil Wayne's voice (just not a fan) interfering with Ari's vocals, but thankfully, Ari still carries most of it. 7. I Don't Care - This one feels like classic R&B. It's not as flashy as Dangerous Woman or as heavenly to the ears as Moonlight, but Ari's breathy vocals backdropped against a jazzy downbeat makes this one a stand out. 8. Sometimes - This one to me just SCREAMS 90s pop reminiscent to that of early Britney Spears and Spice Girls. I listen to this and suddenly I'm eight years old again, doodling Sailor Moon in my flowery notebook while bobbing my head to N*Sync's greatest hits. 9. Thinkin' 'Bout You - Such a saccharine and flowery slow jam. It doesn't reasonate with me in the way that Moonlight does, but it's undoubtedly beautiful and could even be thought of as a counterpart to Moonlight connected to the same story. 10. Be Alright - This one has had a lot of time to grow on me, and grow on me it did. When I first heard it, I wasn't too blown away. In fact, I was a little underwhelmed by how generic it felt, but after playing it enough times in anticipation of the release of the whole album, I realize I really like it. It's just one of those chill early morning songs that coordinates so well with my morning routine on the daily. Of course, it also has a positive and uplifting message to kickstart my day. 11. Dangerous Woman - Ah, the iconic track and primary inspiration of this whole album. What can I say that I haven't already said a thousand times before - Dangerous Woman slays all! The feminist anthem of all feminist anthems, it epitomizes and celebrates female empowerment. As a dedicated feminist, it's no surprise that Ari chose this as her title track either. She is positively on FIRE as she busts out a ferocious 'I am woman hear me roar' message in her sultriest, sexiest, most daring track yet. 12. Side To Side - I love when Ari and Nicki collaborate because they always sound SO good together! This one may not be up to Bang Bang calibre, but it's a fun and bouncy track with a true reggae feel to it. A stellar jam to bounce to at the club with your girls. 13. Bad Decisions - Playful, sassy, fun! There's nothing about this track that particularly catches my intrigue, but it is a fun little number of bop to. 14. Everyday - Lol I almost don't want to say this because I know Derek loves this one, but this is the only track I'm just not feeling. Yet. It could possibly grow on me - we'll see - but everytime I try to immerse myself in it, I quickly get annoyed with the repetitive disruption of Future's whiney vocals. Sorry, not sorry. I don't like his sound or his music. I feel like the part he plays in this is just there to annoy me. I will not be listening to this one everyday, everyday. XD